


Not That They Needed Any More Encouragement

by trascendenza



Category: NCIS, Psych
Genre: Gen, my holiday project 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Gus' expression was shell-shocked. "I feel like I've entered a dark mirror universe where Shawn meets his evil twin."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That They Needed Any More Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lozenger8](http://trascendenza.dreamwidth.org/16629.html#lozenger8).

"If they make one more movie reference I'm going to be physically ill," McGee said.

Gus' expression was shell-shocked. "I feel like I've entered a dark mirror universe where Shawn meets his evil twin."

McGee nodded. "Tony's definitely the evil one."

"They do not look like twins to me," Ziva said. "The other one is much shorter and he certainly has not spent as much money on his clothes as Tony has."

"I don't think anyone in this building has spent as much money on their clothes as Agent DiNozzo," Juliet said, sighing wistfully as she looked at her own jacket.

"Do I have a pair of knitting needles in my hand? Is that why we're standing around watching this circus show like a bunch of old biddies instead of working?" Lassiter sneered, snapping his gum.

"Oh, stop being such a grumpy pants," Abby said, holding out the bag of freshly popped Redenbacher's. "Gibbs'll be down soon, and this may be the only chance we have to observe them in their natural habitat, undisturbed."

"Go on, Carlton," Juliet said with an encouraging look at the popcorn, and Lassiter scowled and grumbled _fine_, taking a handful and chewing it angrily.

Shawn and DiNozzo had moved on to comparing tips for picking up women.

"Even my worst nightmares are less frightening than this," Gus said, his expression deeply pained.

McGee patted him on the back. "Believe me. We all know how you feel."


End file.
